


hey phil, let's date

by ahjusshi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, already on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: in which dan writes a confession letter to phil every month





	hey phil, let's date

month one; 01.04.16

you probably wouldn't care if i told you my name, so i'll hold it off until later. hey phil, i like you. let's date.

 

month two; 02.09.16

i'm surprised, really. i can't believe you actually threw away my letter. it does seem a bit weird, i do admit, but did you even read it? hey phil, i still like you. let's date.

 

month three; 03.05.16

i saw you reading my letter last month, and then throwing it away. I'm glad you still read it though, thank you. you're still so nice even if you don't know the person. hey phil, you're too nice. let's date. 

 

month four; 04.07.16

i heard you talking to your friend about me (i'm not stalking you, i swear! i just happened to be passing by!) you said that you were kind of curious about who i was and that you'd find out who i am. sorry to break your heart phil, but you'll never found out, but i'll give you a clue. i'm closer than you might think. hey phil, you're beautiful. let's date.

 

month five; 05.12.16

wow. it's my fifth month writing this. i can't believe i haven't stopped yet. you looked hot today in gym class during the dodgeball game, even though you were the first one out. we were on the same team and you accidently bumped into me. you even apologised after. hey phil, you're pretty bad at sports, but i still like you. let's date.

 

month six; 06.20.16

i don't know if i should stop this or not, but i heard you complain to your friend about how you haven't gotten this month's letter yet, so i thought maybe i should continue? i hope i'm doing the right thing. do you really care about these letters? i saw you shopping at the mall the other day, but you didn't see me. you were with some girl. i hope she makes you happy. hey phil, are you happy? should i stop this?

 

month seven; 07.14.16

i heard you got together with that girl you were with at the mall. i hope she makes you happy because that's all that matters. should i stop writing these letters then? i wouldn't want your girlfriend to find and kill me, hahaha. hey phil, what do you want me to do? please decide for me.

 

month eight; 08.02.16

wow it's been eight months since i've started this year with the letters. i heard you say that you didn't want me to stop sending the letters. can i know why? are you starting to like me, philly? just kidding, that would never happen, hahaha. hey phil, is your girlfriend making you happy? i hope so.

 

month nine; 09.15.16

you skipped class yesterday with your girlfriend. what did you guys do? i'm kidding, don't tell me or i'll get jealous. but i hope you're happy with her. hey phil, are you ready for the chemistry test tomorrow? wish me luck!

 

month ten; 10.11.16

i heard your girlfriend broke up with you and that's why you weren't at school yesterday. i heard she broke up with you because she thought you were cheating on her because of my letters. i'm sorry, it's all my fault. i should stop this, shouldn't i? hey phil, please come back to school. for me? just kidding.

 

month eleven; 11.28.16

i wasn't going to write to you this month, but i couldn't help myself. i'm sorry. even though i said i'd stop. you seem a little down lately. i hope you're alright. but the times i saw you smile, i fell for you some more. hey phil, i think i love you. i'm sorry.

 

month twelve; 12.25.16

i'll give you a christmas present phil. i think you'll enjoy it. i really, really like you (maybe even more than that) and i hate seeing you so down at school. it's because of your break up, isn't it? i'm sorry, it's all my fault. i'll explain to your girlfriend and apologise. i'll stop giving you letters every month. your christmas present from me is that i'll give up. hey phil, i'm sorry. please be happy.

_____

letter returned; 12.26.16

dan, i'm responding to those letters you've had given me this past year. i'm not going to lie, when i first got them, i was bit weirded and creeped out. but as time passed, i started enjoying them and couldn't wait for the next month's letter. though i wished it could've been longer, it made my days. especially the times when my girlfriend and i broke up.

i had broken up with her when i was confused about my feelings for you. after seeing you slip in the ninth letter in my locker, i was shocked that you liked me because you were my best friend and i never knew you had those types of feelings for me. but after awhile, i was kind of happy and that confused me. i didn't act the same around you as i used to, avoiding you every chance i got and i'm so sorry for that. but now i know what i've been missing out on and that's you. i'm sorry for not realizing sooner but

hey dan, i think i like you too. let's date.

ps; a better christmas present for me is you becoming my boyfriend

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

©ziahyeol

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading~  
> also on wattpad @ziahyeol


End file.
